


constelações

by softiekwan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First time posting on this website, Fluff, M/M, all the stars and freckles things i love and die for, i'm bad at tagging lmao, i'm so ashamed, they're in college btw
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekwan/pseuds/softiekwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei conseguia encontrar as mais diversas constelações nas sardas de Yamaguchi Tadashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	constelações

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira vez postando por aqui e, mesmo sendo em português, me sinto um pouco acanhada!! Enfim, esta drabble foi escrita em dezembro do ano passado e postada no Nyah! Fanfiction para o desafio de fim de ano do grupo Nyah! Yaoi e Yuri. Como gosto muito dela, resolvi postá-la por aqui também e ainda aproveitar para não deixar meu perfil vazio~ Espero que gostem, yay

Tsukishima e Yamaguchi estavam namorando desde o colegial e agora, já na universidade e dividindo um pequeno mas confortável apartamento em Tóquio, decidiram aproveitar a nova e benquista privacidade para aprofundarem ainda mais a relação.

Aquela não só era a primeira vez deles como um casal, mas também como indivíduos; o que só tornava a situação mais constrangedora para ambos.

Tadashi foi o primeiro a tomar uma iniciativa ao puxar o namorado para um beijo, que aos poucos foi se transformando em algo mais quente e gradativamente quebrando a atmosfera tensa que se formara entre eles.

As mãos de Kei percorriam o corpo bem definido pelos anos jogando vôlei de Tadashi, ajudando-o a retirar suas roupas - mesmo que de uma forma atrapalhada que quase os fez cair da cama. Assim como as de Kei, as mãos de Tadashi também estavam ocupadas livrando-se das roupas que o impediam de admirar Tsukishima por completo.

Os olhos dourados de Tsukishima percorreram com admiração o corpo enfim despido do namorado, admirando cada pequeno detalhe. Não era como se Kei desconhecesse o corpo de Yamaguchi, afinal eram incontáveis as vezes em que tinham se trocado no mesmo vestiário. No entanto, desta vez a situação era diferente. Não sentia mais ciúmes das sardas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo corpo do namorado. Não era mais necessário. Agora aquelas pequenas constelações também eram dele e ele as amava mais do que qualquer pessoa no universo, e isso não deve ser considerado uma hipérbole de forma alguma.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi perguntou, estranhando o silêncio do namorado e começando a ficar constrangido por estar sendo observado daquela forma.

"Eu poderia passar horas observando as suas sardas, Tadashi. Parecem constelações." Tsukishima murmurou, percorrendo seus dedos pelo abdômen de Yamaguchi a traçar constelações invisíveis.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi sussurrou, sem saber muito bem como reagir àquilo. Ele sempre odiara as sardas que se espalhavam pelos mais diversos lugares de seu corpo, principalmente as presentes em seu rosto. Afinal, eram elas o principal motivo das provocações que aturara durante a infância. Mas, se Kei as amava, por que ele deveria odiá-las? A opinião daquela pessoa era a única que importava para ele.

Tsukishima parou por um momento, sorrindo para Tadashi.

"Creio que consigo encontrar todas as 88 constelações espalhadas pela sua pele." Kei afirmou convicto, ao que Yamaguchi não resistiu e acabou rindo.

"Quer apostar?" Perguntou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo cócegas na barriga de Tadashi, onde sabia ser o ponto fraco do namorado. 

"Eu nunca duvidaria do meu futuro astrônomo." Yamaguchi falou, retirando as mãos de Kei de seu ventre e levando-as um pouco mais para baixo. "No entanto, acho que temos coisas mais importantes a fazer do que procurar constelações nas minhas sardas." Um sorriso travesso despontou em seus lábios, provocando Tsukishima.

"Pelo jeito nosso futuro biólogo não está satisfeito com as aulas de anatomia e ávido por algumas aulas práticas."

"Com certeza." Yamaguchi sussurrou, puxando-o para mais um beijo. "Nada melhor do que uma aula prática."


End file.
